


Arma

by Kikinu



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Están solos en la casa de Eduardo. Mark ha entrado a la fuerza, quiere hablar. Eduardo empuña el revolver que se compró por protección.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arma

** Arma **

 

— Dame un motivo para no matarte.

 

Están solos en la casa de Eduardo. Mark ha entrado a la fuerza, quiere hablar. Eduardo empuña el revolver que se compró por protección.

 

— No tengo ninguno realmente bueno. Oh, si, te arrestarían.

 

Mark da otro paso hacia delante, Eduardo se pregunta si es estúpido. Está furioso y ebrio.

 

— Puedo decir que fue en defensa propio. Todos me creerían. Puedo decir que estabas enfadado porque gané la demanda.

 

Mark duda unos segundos, Eduardo lo ve en sus ojos, sin embargo sigue avanzando.

 

— No estoy enfadado porque hayas ganado la demanda.

 

— ¿Por qué será que no te creo?

 

El que da un paso al frente ahora es Eduardo. Mark ve por el rabillo del ojo la botella de vodka vacía sobre la mesa. Al lado de esa, dos botellas de wishky en el mismo estado.

 

— Wardo, tu cerebro debe estar nadando en alcohol ahora mismo.

 

— ¡No me digas Wardo!

 

Ambos dan un paso hacia el otro, están cada vez más cerca.

 

— Ese es tu nombre.

 

— Mi nombre es Eduardo. Para ti soy Eduardo. ¿Qué mierda quieres, Zuckerberg? ¿Para qué has venido?

 

Eduardo avanza otro paso, Mark agacha la cabeza levemente.

 

— Yo… yo no lo sé. Te extraño, War… Eduardo.

 

Y a Eduardo le duele. Porque también lo extraña. Pero está furioso, porque lo traicionó. Lo engañó. Eduardo confió en él y Mark lo traicionó. Por eso avanza otro paso, el arma aún apuntando hacia el pecho del que fue su amigo.

 

— Lo hubieses pensado antes de diluir mis acciones.

 

— Lo sé. Me equivoqué y lo siento. Soy un desastre. Lo siento, Eduardo.

 

Mark avanza un poco más y entonces el arma queda rozando su pecho. Eduardo traga en seco, mientras siente como le pican las lágrimas.

 

— Basta, Mark, vete.

 

Entonces Eduardo intenta bajar el arma, pero Mark lo toma por las manos y presiona el revolver contra su pecho. El brasilero se pregunta si el otro también estará ebrio.

 

— No. Quizás deberías matarme.

 

Un escalofrío recorre a Eduardo. No. No, quiere. No quiere matarlo. Quiere abrazarlo. Quiere… quiere tantas cosas. Pero matar a Mark no es una de ellas.

 

— Basta, Mark, suelta el arma.

 

— No. Me odias, ¿verdad? No tengo nada, Wardo. Chris y Dustin me odian. Tú también lo haces. Facebook es lo más grande que he hecho, pero… ¿y ahora? ¿Y ahora, Wardo?

 

Mark se presiona más contra el arma y Eduardo siente miedo. No le gusta. Esta situación no le gusta. Mark se merece sufrir, pero… Si Mark muere, ¿no sufriría él también? No quiere perdonar a Mark, el maldito no se lo merece. Pero, así, alejado de él, ¿no está sufriendo también?

 

— Basta, Mark, yo no te odio.

 

— Mientes. Yo sé que lo haces. ¿Por qué no me odiarías?

 

— No lo hago, Mark. ¡Deja de hacer esto, por favor!

 

Forcejean un poco por el arma. Sin embargo, Eduardo es más fuerte, así que en pocos segundos logra sacarle el revolver de las manos, tirándolo lejos.

 

Mark intenta ir hacia la pistola y agarrarla. Eduardo es más rápido y lo agarra de los brazos, tirándolo al piso. Definitivamente, si él con lo ebrio que está es más veloz, el que debe estar nadando en alcohol es el cerebro de Mark.

 

— ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!

 

Deben de verse patéticos. Peleando el suelo como dos chiquillos, totalmente ebrios. Desesperados. Están desesperados. En los años que duró su amistad crearon una dependencia hacia el otro que en algún momento les iba a cobrar factura.

 

— No lo sé. No lo aguanto Wardo. En verdad no lo aguanto.

 

Forcejean un poco más, hasta que se cansan. Porque nunca ninguno de los dos ha sido muy atlético, así que resistencia física es lo que les falta.

 

Terminan tirados ahí mismo, mirando el techo del departamento de Eduardo.

 

Y el brasilero decide que no, que no vale la pena estar peleado con Mark si en definitiva él también sufre. Porque aún no es masoquista, así que desea con todas sus fuerzas alejar ese vacío que siente desde el día que dejó las oficinas de Facebook flanqueado por dos guardias de seguridad.

 

— Si te perdono y vuelves a cagarte en mi, te juro que te mato, Mark.

 

— Eres demasiado bueno, Wardo. Yo no me perdonaría.

 

— Por suerte para los dos, y para el mundo entero, yo no soy tú.

 

Y terminan riendo en el suelo del departamento, porque están borrachos y el vacío en sus pechos ha desaparecido y de pronto todo eso toma un tinte ridículo.

 

Ellos son ridículos. E idiotas. Pero ahora todo parece mejor que hace dos segundos, así que ríen, porque hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacen.

 

FIN


End file.
